fairylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Levels
Note: some of what has been written below preceded various game changes such as the second feeding table and the increase to nine items permitted; rewriting welcome! Fairyland on Facebook has several dozen levels players can attain. Each one has prerequisites for progress to the next level and its own list of new seeds that can be bought. It may pay to look ahead a couple of levels in case you can start something that will help you fly through the next level as soon as you qualify. If you still have a spare pot, study the Wildlife requirements: maybe you can attract more valuable creatures. (Generally, anyone may grow the seasonal plants at any level.) Level 1 Allows only five plants (or three plus two Feeding Tables). Progress to level 2 requires the harvesting of: :one each of Bellis Lycaena and Cumulus Albiflorus. You can also plant a Nestflower Herb for herbalism experiments and attracting or repelling wildlife. level 2 Allows the full muster of seven (or six plus Feeding Table) . Progress to level 3 requires the harvesting of :one Carmena Uniflora and :two different-coloured Bellis Lycaena different from the colour of your earlier one(s). You can also plant a Cumulus Albiflorus. In addition the Nestflower Herb and Thornbloom Herb can be planted for Herbalism experiments and attracting or repelling wildlife. The fragrant leaves of the Thornbloom herb will attract Hares and the flowering Thornbloom Herb is the best herb for attracting the Lop Eared Bunny, but you need to offer Mixed Vegetables for that. level 3 Allows more types of spells and has a more demanding set of requirements. Progress to level 4 requires the harvesting of :5 or more different colours of Bellis Lycaena (including those already grown), :3 or more different notes of Carmena Uniflora (including those already grown), and :1 or more Rosa Amora. You can also plant a Cumulus Albiflorus, Nestflower Herb, Thornbloom Herb, Sundragon Herb and Fructus Randomus. The Fructus Randomus can be grown for fun and for attracting a Tortoise, but if there is a flowering Bellis Lycaena the Tortoise is unlikely to visit. Level 4 Progress to level 5 requires the harvesting of :one more different colour of Bellis Lycaena (total 6), :two more different notes of Carmena Uniflora (total 5), and :1 or more Stella Velleflora. You can also plant all plants that were available in Level 3. Level 5 Progress to level 6 requires the harvesting of :one more different colour of Bellis Lycaena (total 7), :one more different notes of Carmena Uniflora (total 6), and :1 or more Solaris Igniflora. You can also plant all plants from Level 4 and a Spring Crown Herb for Herbalism experiments and attracting or repelling wildlife. Level 6 Progress to level 7 requires the harvesting of :one more different notes of Carmena Uniflora (total 7), and :1 or more Luna Serena. You can also plant a Snowstar Herb for Herbalism experiments and attracting or repelling wildlife. Level 7 Progress to level 8 requires the harvesting of :one more different type of Luna Serena (total 2), and :1 or more Apis Meliflora. You can also plant a Nightrose Herb for Herbalism experiments. Level 8 Progress to level 9 requires the harvesting of :2 or more of each of 4 different colours of Bellis Lycaena (including those already grown) :1 or more Dulcia Somniflora (Dream Bubble) Level 9 Progress to level 10 requires the harvesting of :2 or more of each of 6 different colours of Bellis Lycaena (including those already harvested) :1 or more Carmena Aviflora Red (Autumn), Blue (Winter), Green (Summer) and Yellow (Spring) Level 10 Progress to level 11 requires the harvesting of :2 or more of each of 7 different colours of Bellis Lycaena including those already harvested. (2 OF EVERY DIFFERENT COLOUR BUTTERFLY) :1 or more of each of 4 different colours of Carmena Aviflora (Seasonal Birds) including those already harvested Red (Autumn), Blue (Winter), Green (Summer) and Yellow (Spring) (1 OF EVERY DIFFERENT COLOUR BIRD) :1 or more Opis Centiflora (Pot of Gold) If not dusted with diamond and fruiting dust, the Opis Centiflora takes a week to flower and three weeks to fruit. It awards a pot of 100 gold. Level 11 Progress to level 12 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Moyogi Bonsai (Rainbow Heart Fruit) Level 12 Progress to level 13 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Chie Bonsai (Chie Fruit) The Chie Bonsai, available at this level and needed for the next level, is the best way to attract the Chipmunk. Level 13 Progress to level 14 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Taiyo Bonsai (Sun and Rain Fruit) (the last bonsai) : :The Taiyo Bonsai is the most effective way to attract the Red Squirrel (though it is also occasionally attracted by red flowers). Level 14 Progress to level 15 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Flora Praecocia - Red (fire stone), Green (jewel of the forest), Blue (Ice stone) Guides to obtaining the different Praecocia fruits are available at the link at the bottom of the page and at http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=6956662042&topic=13687. Praecocia fruits (all types) are the way to attract the Magpie and Pair of Magpies. The Magpie is attracted by the gems. To get regular visits from the pair, it is useful to have a leafy or blooming Nightrose Herb to deter singular magpies. Level 15 Progress to level 16 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Rosa Praecocia and – Gold (Earth Stone), Purple (Jewel of the Night) :2 or more different colours of Flora Praecocia including those already harvested - Red (fire stone), Green (jewel of the forest), Blue (Ice stone) Guides to obtaining the different Praecocia fruits are available at the link at the bottom of the page and at http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=6956662042&topic=13687. Level 16 Progress to level 17 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Tulipa Praecocia Pink (Love Stone), Orange(Sun Stone) :3 or more different colours of Flora Praecocia - including those already harvested Red (Fire Stone), Green (Jewel of the Forest), Blue (Ice Stone) :2 or more different colours of Rosa Praecocia including those already harvested – Gold (Earth Stone), Purple (Jewel of the Night) Guides to obtaining the different Praecocia fruits are available at the link at the bottom of the page and at http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=6956662042&topic=13687. Level 17 Progress to level 18 requires the harvesting of :2 or more different colours of Tulipa Praecocia including those already harvested – Pink(Love Stone), Orange (Sun Stone) :1 or more Opis Magiflora (Pot of Treasure) Level 18 Progress to level 19 requires the harvesting of :2 or more different colours of Odonata Igniflora Level 19 Progress to level 20 requires the harvesting of :4 or more different colours of Odonata Igniflora (Dragonflies - YELLOW WAGTAIL; WREN; HEDGEHOG) – red, green, blue, yellow (RED FLOWER = RED SQUIRREL) :1 or more Lilium Ranidae (Fairyland Frog) Level 20 Progress to level 21 requires the harvesting of :2 or more different colours of Piscis Aquabullae (Bubblefish - KINGFISHER) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet (RED FLOWER = RED SQUIRREL) Level 21 Progress to level 22 requires the harvesting of :1 of 4 different colours of Piscis Aquabullae (Bubblefish - KINGFISHER) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet (RED FLOWER = RED SQUIRREL) :1 or more Solaris Lycaena (Sunshine Butterflies) Level 22 Progress to level 23 requires the harvesting of :1 of 6 different colours of Piscis Aquabullae (Bubblefish - KINGFISHER ) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet (RED FLOWER = RED SQUIRREL) :1 or more Cumulus Amora (heart shaped cloud) Level 23 Progress to level 24 requires the harvesting of :1 of 7 different colours of Piscis Aquabullae (Bubblefish - KINGFISHER) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet (RED FLOWER = RED SQUIRREL) :1 or more Frutus Odonata (Flying Banana) Level 24 Progress to level 25 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Opis Iridiflora (Pot of Rainbow Gold) Level 25 Progress to level 26 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Asteres Planetai (Planet: Mars, Mercury, Venus) Level 26 Progress to level 27 requires the harvesting of :2 or more Asteres Planetai (Planet: Mars, Mercury, Venus) :1 or more Magnus Planetai (Jupiter) Level 27 Progress to level 28 requires the harvesting of :All 3 different Asteres Planetai (Mars, Mercury, Venus) including those already grown :Both different Magnus Planetai (Jupiter, Saturn) including those already grown :Both different Hibernus Planetai (Neptune, Uranus) Level 28 Progress to level 29 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Cattus Peloflorus (Inchworm) Level 29 Progress to level 30 requires the harvesting of :1 or more Flora Formicidae (Ant) : :This ant also attracts the Giant Anteater to the garden. Level 30 Progress to level 31 requires the harvesting of :1 or more [[Ventus Quatriflorus|''Opis Auriflora (Pot of Gold) ]] Level 31 Progress to level 32 requires the harvesting of: : 1 or more ''Ventus Quatriflorus (Rooster Weathervane--GAZELLE) Northerly Wind, Easterly Wind, Southerly Wind, Westerly Wind Level 32 Progress to level 33 requires the harvesting of: : 2 or more Ventus Quatriflorus (Rooster Weathervane--GAZELLE) Northerly Wind, Easterly Wind, Southerly Wind, Westerly Wind : 1 or more Dulcia Zingibera (Gingerbread Man) : Level 33 Progress to level 34 requires the harvesting of : 3 or more Ventus Quatriflorus (Rooster Weathervane--GAZELLE) Northerly Wind, Easterly Wind, Southerly Wind, Westerly Wind : 1 or more Dulcia Saccaflora (Lollipop) For more help, see *Guide and particularly the spoiler spreadsheet at http://www.astrolog.org/other/MyFairyURL.xls, which should answer all Herbalism and Alchemy questions as well as giving info about levels in the early teens!! *Fairyland FAQ by Tiger Lily and Bongo Category:levels